I'll Kill Him Myself
by RavenclawHunterfromGallifrey22
Summary: Brynjolf has discovered the extent of Mercer's treachery and his is not happy. It's also the beginning of an interesting friendship with Alsandreah, the dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first shot at Skyrim fanfiction. I'm not sure if I'm going to leave it as a one shot or write more yet. Let me know what you think. Review, review, review.**

Brynjolf and I make it to Honeyside, my house in Riften, just as the sun is setting. I quickly unlock the door and step inside. I hear him walk in behind me. I can practically feel the stress in his footsteps. This is really bothering him. I lead us to the kitchen. I need ale and I'm sure he does too. As I pull open the cupboard he pulls a chair out and sits down. Finally I turn around and look at him. He's watching me carefully. I set an ale in front of him before opening my own and taking a rather strong pull. I can start to feel myself calming down finally. At this point Brynjolf is still eyeing me. I look at him and smile, as if to assure him that everything will be fine. This only makes his brow furrow further.

"Don't look so worried," I tell him, breaking the silence. "We'll take care of Mercer, be sure of it."

"I don't care about that. Not right now." He puts his ale down and gets up out of the chair, walking towards me. He stops a couple steps away. "'Reah? Karliah told me that Mercer tried to kill you. Is it true?"

"Does that really surprise you?" I ask. "The man murdered Gallus. Why not kill me? Who am I to him but a pawn?"

"I'll kill him myself," Brynjolf says. Sweet Brynjolf who always cautions against taking a life. From the way his hands are clenched into fists and the way his eyes are stubbornly set, I believe him.

"I've never seen you so passionate about anything," I say in a near whisper. I can feel my heart racing.

He takes another couple steps toward me. His hands unclench and one reaches up to caress my cheek. For such a tough Nord, his touch is surprisingly gentle. I find myself wanting him to touch me more. "Alsandreah," he says. "I'm passionate about you."

I meet his eyes, not sure if I should believe it. I've dreamt about this exchange repeatedly. Can this be real? I decide to test my luck. I grab him by the straps of his armor and pull him into me. When our lips meet I know that I've won this gamble. I feel him lift me up as the kiss deepens. I wrap my legs around his waist. Every inch of me is humming and alive. I can't recall ever feeling like this before. One of his hands pushes back the hood of my armor and I feel my hair spill free.

"I've always loved your hair," he says his lips leaving mine to plant a kiss at the hollow of my throat. "The first time I saw you I remember thinking that your hair was darker than the blackest of nights."

He kisses my neck again, this time just above my collarbone. I let out a low moan. "Bed," I manage to pant as he starts to unbutton my armor. "Now."

"Don't be hasty," he says as the top falls open. He sets me down so I can step out of it. I'm now naked as the day I was born. "On second thought." His eyes grow wide and hungry as he takes in my nakedness.

"That's what I thought," I said. I take him by the hand and lead him to my bedroom. Once in there I close the door and push him against it. He gasps in surprise as I position my hand on the lower front part of his armor before placing my lips on his. I leave my hand there for a moment, reveling in the feel of his growing beneath it. Then I step back and start to undress him. I'm delighted when I finally get his naked and discover that he is absolutely covered in hair. I reach out and stroke him. He groans in pleasure.

When I let go his hands immediately snake around my waist and before I can even let out a shaky breath I find myself pinned against the wall with him positioned against my womanhood, ready to enter me. "Is this what you want?" he asks, our eyes meeting.

I let our lips meet again. I hope he takes this as my answer. He does. As my tongue slips into his mouth he slams into me and I slam into the wall.

"Brynjolf," I cry out, loudly, passionately. He slams into me again, hard and slow. This is better than my wettest of dreams. He thrusts into me again, and again, and again. The thrusts quicken until I am almost at my peak. He slows down, allowing me to savor this ultimate high. I moan loudly as my head hits the wall, not caring if the whole hold can hear me. Finally, I expand around him, I can't remember that last time I had an orgasm so satisfying and sweet. That's when I feel him reach his release.

His big, strong hands reach up and push my now sweat tinged hair out of my face. "Now that's what I call stress relief," he says and we both laugh.

The next morning, I wake up snuggled against him. He's still asleep, but his arms are wrapped safely around me. It's in this moment that I know we can handle whatever comes next.


	2. Chapter 2

I push back the blankets and start to climb out of bed when I feel a hand close around my ankle. I look back to see Brynjolf is awake and looking at me with a mischevious grin. The rising sun is streaming in through my bedroom windows and illuminating him in the most charming way. I can't help but laugh as I try to wiggle out of his grip. He only sits up against the headboard while grabbing me around the waist and dragging me onto his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks, kissing my neck.

"I was going to get dressed," I say, with a despicably girlish giggle.

"I think I rather like you this way," Brynjolf says, smacking my ass. Two can play at that game.

I reposition myself so that I'm straddling him and lean forward to give him a good morning kiss, pressing my breasts firmly against his hard, supple chest. As he slips his tongue into my mouth I feel him harden against me. Without separating our lips I rise up onto my knees and ever so slowly slide him inside of me. He groans against me and his head falls back.

"Is this what you want?" I whisper into his ear, starting to move with him inside me.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, lass?" he asks and wraps his arms around me, bringing me as close as two people could probably be.

I stop moving and he groans again. I use this moment to move us so that he is flat on his back and I am on top still. All the power rests in my capable hands. "Is this what you want?" I ask again, jerking only once. His eyes roll back in his head.

"Gods yes," he pants. His hands come to grip my hips and together we set the perfect pace. It's slow, tortuous, and everything a morning romp should be. Soon, I speed up, bouncing up and down on him like I'll never stop. I find myself screaming his name as he reaches up to fondle my breasts. Small though they may be, he seems to enjoy them.

"What if someone hears you?" he asks with a breathless, devious laugh.

"I really don't give a shit," I answer, speeding up even more. I know that I am almost to my peak, and I am certainly enjoying the journey getting there.

"Alsandreah," he moans out my name. It's a delicious sound.

With one final scream of his name I feel myself climax around him, but keep up the speed so that he can reach his high. That's when he flips me onto my back and matches my speed.

"What are you doing?" I ask, panting out every word as he drives himself deeper and deeper into me. I can feel myself about to orgasm again, and that's when I catch on.

"Giving you what you deserve," he says, and just when I think he can't fuck me any harder, he proves me wrong. I feel myself come again, but he isn't slowing down. The man is generous, I'll give him that. He doesn't let up at all, it almost seems like he's torturing me. If torture was pleasurable. I feel myself start to reach that peak once more. It's almost as if he can tell too. He speeds up, burying himself into me, again and again and again. Finally, I come at the same time that he explodes inside me.

After a few minutes of lying next to him, catching my breath, I climb out of bed once again. This time he doesn't stop me. I walk naked to the kitchen and collect my armor from where it was stripped off of me the night before. My house carl, Iona, is sitting in a chair at the table and quickly averts her eyes as I spot her. I stifle a laugh, but can't help but smile as I strut back to my bedroom.

When I close the door behind me, I see that Brynjolf is already dressed and is slipping on his boots. What a shame. I quickly follow suit. After I'm dressed I walk over to my mirror and start to plait my hair. If I leave it down it'll only get it the way. I've always struggled with the patience to braid though.

"Here, let me," Brynjolf says, stepping up behind me. I release my hold on my hair and allow him to take over. He's fingers are quick and precise. He finishes the job in a matter of minutes and ties a leather strap around the end of it. Our eyes meet in the mirror. "Marry me?" he asks.

I turn around and face him. "If we both survive this ordeal, then yes, a million times yes." I say before standing on my tiptoes and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Now, let us be off, we have quite the journey ahead of us. Karliah is probably not as patient as she seems."


End file.
